Nothing is Over
by GoldenEyes86
Summary: Inu-Yasha and the gang have defeted Naraku...now what? I tried to be origional, so this is pretty differant then other stories like this. I try! RR onigai!


A/N:  Hi ya!  This is my second Inu-Yasha fic!  Woosh (my nonsense happy word)!!  This one starts at when they finally defeated Naraku (since I can't wait for the manga, lol) this one has quite a bit more language then my other fics, and a little violence, so watch out!  ha ha ha, I don't own the characters (leased not in the real world, boo whoo…) Oh well!  ^_^  R/R!  Thank you!!!!!  ^_^

**The Ending Battle**

****

"HIRAIKOTSU!"  Sango raced across the sky on Kirara, swinging her giant boom rage across the sky, dicing Naraku's body into pieces.  "Kagome, your arrow!"  She swooped down from the sky to be safely out of the way when his body fell to the ground.  "Miroku, hold your stance!"  Sango yelled over the cries of Naraku and all of his poison wasps.  _'Hit…' _Kagome's Miko arrow slashed the millions of wasps into nothing, clearing the sky of anything any human could see, but Inu-Yasha could see something more; the wind scar.  

"Naraku, your time is UP!  BAKARUTSU!!!"  The attack sliced through Naraku's weakened body, causing it to shred into piles of displaces body parts from past demons.  His greenish blood sprayed out everywhere.  "Ku ku ku ku, do you think this will kill me?  I can regenerate myself no matter how many times you attack me, even you should no thing by now."  As his body started to gather, a cut in the wind and a roaring sound says that Miroku's hellhole had opened.  

"DIE YOU BASTARD, KAZZANA!!!"

  His many body pieces and slimy green blood swirled into the abyss of the Kazzana.  His voice could still be heard over the sounds of the wind.  "Ha ha ha, this is my own curse, and I can escape it easily.  Your efforts are worthless!"  

Inu-Yasha came out in front of the hellhole, stabbing the Tessiga into the ground so he wouldn't be sucked in as well.  He tightly held Kagome, who was knocking an arrow that glowed with all of the Miko power she could gather.  "Eat this!"  She let go, and a ring of blinding light head to the hell whole, where Naraku stopped laughing…forever.  "He's gone!"  Sango rode down from the sky, just as Miroku's hand stopped sucking in wind.  "The Kazzana…it's gone.  We've won the battle."   "Yeah, that bastard was really getting on my nerves.  Let's go home for now."  Inu-Yasha walked out of the battlefield, carrying Kagome, who was almost unconscious from putting all her power into one arrow.  

Miroku cringed as Sango touched the arm that previously held the Kazzana.  "It's broken…get on Kirara, we should be home soon."  The village was not very far away, but hey had been battling for four days and nights and they were very tired, even Inu-Yasha was not running on the way home from the near by battle field.  As they came into Kaede's hut, they collapsed on the floor, immediately asleep.

-----------------------------------

For days, none of them stirred, exhausted from fighting.  Kaeda had tended the wounds as they slept.  Miroku's arm had been broken, Inu-Yasha was bleeding from an open wound on his back, and Sango had gotten very ill because of exhaustion.  Kagome seemed to be okay; she guessed it was because Inu-Yasha won't let anything happen to her.  

Kaede smiled as she looked at the sleeping hanyo, his arms still around Kagome protectively as she slept peacefully.  She saw his eyes suddenly open as he leaned up, careful not to wake Kagome.  "I smell Kohaku, he's here now…I'm not sure if he's very alive."  Kagome stirred and rubbed her eyes.  "Inu-Yasha, I sense four jewel shards, coming from that direction, very slowly."  "I know," he helped her sit up all the way.  "I can smell Kohaku and some how he must have Kouga's three jewel shards as well.  Come on."  He grabbed her hand and pulled her up and out the door to see Kohaku lying on the ground, bleeding.  

"Kohaku!"  Sango ran out the door, picking up her little brother.  Kaede had woken her up immediately after hearing of her treasured younger brother.  "Kohaku…"  "Aneue, please, take my jewel shards, I have the four you need to complete the whole shikon jewel."  Sango's eyes watered.  "Where did you get them…?"  He smiled a little as his body relaxed.  "I…I got them for Aneue…Sango-sama…" His head fell back and his arm hit the ground, but his eyes didn't close, they stared at Sango, with a caring face.  "Aneue…" and he died.  

"Kohaku…KOHAKU!"  She held his motionless body close and cried, a mix of his blood and her tears staining her Youkai exterminator's uniform.  "My only family…the one I was trying to protect…it's all gone!  DAMN YOU NARAKU!!!"  Slowly, she fell over, awake but exhausted from the loss of Kohaku, whom she had been fighting for all this time.  Kaede came out of the hut; behind her was Miroku who had just gotten up.  "Sango?  Kohaku?!  What happened?!"  Kagome looked sadly at him.  "Kohaku came back, and somehow had the jewel shards from Kouga-kun, but he…" She looked back at Sango.  "He didn't live through it."  Miroku took a step towards Sango.  "Poor Sango…she tried so hard to save him."  He leaned down and helped her stand up, trying to use his broken arm.  "Come on, lets eat, Kohaku wouldn't want us to not celebrate Naraku's defeat"  "Houshi-sama…" 

Kagome dragged Inu-Yasha into the hut before he could ruin the moment.  Kaede followed after seeing that the poor lad was dead, and there was nothing she could do.  "What?!"  "Shh, lets get inside."  She dragged him further.  "What for?"  She looked back and smiled, then knocked on his head.  "Your so dense."  "huh?!"  "Ha ha ha, here, help me start breakfast or lunch or whatever it's going to be."  "Keh…" He crossed his arms and pouted, but followed her into the hut.

-----------------------------------

They all sat down at the small table, eating a lot since they hadn't eaten in days.  All except Kagome, who was playing with her food with a down look.  Inu-Yasha noticed, but Sango said something first.  "Kagome…you know we have to decide what to do with the crystal now…right?"  She cringed, but nodded.  _'It needs to be done, but if Inu-Yasha still became a full demon…' _Kagome shook the thoughts out of her head and joined the others in deciding the fait of them and the jewel.

-----------------------------------

Hours and hours later, Kagome had fallen asleep on Inu-Yasha's shoulder and it was very dark out.  Miroku had tried to get Inu-Yasha to try to see if the jewel would purify over time, and not use it to become full demon.  Being stubborn, Inu-Yasha wouldn't even budge, but every time he felt Kagome shift or even hear her breath, it made him more and more unsure.  "Kagome?  You asleep?"  No answer.  "Night…"  

_'Kagome…your leaving tomorrow, and your not coming back…I won't ever see you again, why are you leaving?!'  _"Fine, if you're leaving, then I might as well take the power I…crave…"  _'I don't crave it…I just don't want to miss her…fine then, I'm becoming full Youkai.'  _He tried to sleep, but as Kagome slipped her arm under his unconsciously, he doubted his decision again…but couldn't change his mind before he fell asleep in her scent.

Morning came, sadly.  Kagome had packed her bags and had said good-bye to the villagers.  Some of the children were crying.  At the well, she hugged Miroku, careful to watch his infamous hands.  "Miroku-sama, I will miss you."  He stepped back and bowed.  "Farewell, Kagome-sama.  I am very sorry to see you go."  Sango stepped up next, tearful.  She hugged her tightly.  "Stay safe, little sister.  I hope you find happiness in your world."  

Over Sango's shoulder, she saw Inu-Yasha, who was hiding his eyes under his bangs.  After saying bye to Shippo and Kirara, the four left for Inu-Yasha to say good-bye to the one they all knew he loves.  "Inu-Yasha, I will miss you and I really hope you find happiness with your new powers."  Tears fell down her face and dripped on to the rim of the old well.  Inu-Yasha stood silent for a while, then grumbled a "Good bye…"  

Kagome, upon hearing his farewell, smiled through her tears and jumped over the well rim.  As the usual blue light surrounded her, she felt his arm slit around her waist, pulling her back into the feudal times and into him arms, holding her as if his life depended on it.  

"Kagome, don't go!  I don't want to be a full Youkai if it means you can't stay with me."  Kagome stood shocked as she felt Inu-Yasha's tears fall and blend with her own.  Soon, she held him back, not wanting to ever let go.  "Inu-Yasha, I can't stay…you have your wish, and you have Kikyo.  Do you really want me here?!"  "Yes!  Dammit, I already said it!"  If he hadn't have sounded so desperate and pained as he said that, she would have sat him.  "Kagome, I need you!  Why won't you just understand that!"  His grip tightened, barely letting her move at all.  "Inu-Yasha…"

He pulled back just enough to kiss her cheek, leaving her in complete shock.  As soon as realized what he had done, he blushed red and looked off to the side.  Kagome gently moved his head to face her, and leaned up, closing the gap between them.  They're lips touched and a jolt sent through both. 

Slowly, they got closer, till there was no room for air between them.  It wasn't passionate, just caring and loving.  Inu-Yasha kissed her back, lost in the scent that was his Kagome's alone.  Kagome pulled back, only to hold him more.  _'Why did I think I could leave him?  I can't, I have to stay here, I will.'  _They slowly let go of each other, and sat next to the well.  Kagome immediately felt un-naturally tired, and her since of the Shikon no Tama was growing smaller and smaller till it was gone.  "Inu-Yasha…the Jewel is gone…I'm so tired…"  She fell forward onto his leg, in a deep sleep.  "Kagome?"  Inu-Yasha saw her sleeping face and calmed himself, putting his top over her and stroking her hair.  His attention quickly turned from her to the woods. 

 "Come out Kikyo, I know your there."  He lifted Kagome up to lean against he well as he quickly wiped his eyes of any left over tears.  "What do you want?"  A solemn, dead Miko walked out of the woods, her shinigami surrounding her.  "It's gone, isn't it.  He he, typical, my reincarnation figured out what I couldn't."  

She was more talking to herself then Inu-Yasha, who sat in front of her, leaning protectively towards Kagome.  "Inu-Yasha, my soul has spent 77 years, my whole life and death, trying to rid the world of the Shikon no Tama without threat of it coming back.  Of course, me reincarnation would find the answer, and with the one I would have given anything to find it with…"  __

-----------------------------------

A/N:  Hoot!  Finally finished typing this one!  I'm great!  *Dodges knives and assorted fruits* Okay, yeah, I suck.  *moves to corner to sulk* I try!  I have lots going on!  I'm already typing the next chappy of my other Inu-Yasha FF though!  That should be out this week!  ^_^  Also, one of the reasons it's taking so long is because I've been at karate all the time…TESTING FOR MY BLACK BELT!!! *sparkle sparkle* Feel free to congratulate me!  Miso happy!  ^_^  Review and enjoy my other assorted stories!  ^_^ Weeeeeeee!


End file.
